Sibling Rivalry Pays Off
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Troy's little sis ruins Troy's big night. One shot. Troyella


**Sibling Rivalry Pays Off**

_One Shot By CallmeMaddy_

A/N: Another Day...Another One Shot

Disclaimer:..and why am I on little sis ruins Troy's night. One shot. Troyella

**High School Musical One-Shot **

The triple win was over a week ago and the excitement had not let down. It was a Saturday night and Troy invited Gabriella, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, and Taylor over. Zeke, without permission, asked his girlfriend, Sharpay to come. And wherever Sharpay went, her Shadow, Ryan, was sure to follow.

"Hey. Thanks for invited us..." Chad and Taylor walked into Troy's house. Taylor quickly walked over to Gabriella who was in the corner reading a book. (A/N: Well, what else?)  
"Put the book down!" Taylor scolded.

Gabriella pouted, "But I'm almost done--"  
"Gabriella you have a hundred more pages. That book isn't going anywhere," Taylor changed the subject, "So is tonight the night?"  
"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, avoiding the question.

"When are you and Troy finally going to get together?" Taylor pestered.  
"You can't be serious! He doesn't like me like that!" Gabriella denied.

Taylor raised her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Gabriella frowned. Taylor was going to start up again.

"Just you wait," Taylor told her.

--

The gang heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"TROY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE WERE HAVING A PARTY!" It was a little girl about 7 or 8 standing in the doorway.

"No, Amanda, go back upstairs," Troy told his little sister.

Amanda ignored him and saw Chad, "CHAD'S HERE! YAY!"  
Taylor giggled.

"Hey! I'm here too!" Sharpay reminded her.

"I know, but Chad always talks Troy into letting me stay. Please, Troy, Please!" Amanda begged.

Chad looked at Troy with a look that said, "She's only 7."

Troy wasn't convinced, "No..."

Gabriella looked at Amanda sympathetically, "Come on, let her stay, Troy."  
"Yeah, Troy, listen to your girlfriend," Amanda told him, unaware she was doing anything wrong.

Troy's eyes grew wide with a look that made Amanda run out while crying.

"Nice Troy. Real Nice," Zeke scolded.

"Making a little girl cry," Sharpay added.

"I agree with Sharpay," Kelsi grudgingly stated, "Wow. That's scary..."

Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi left the room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Troy slammed his fist.

Taylor dragged Gabriella to the side, "Good enough for you?"  
Gabriella shook her head and denied, "It's his little sister. He wouldn't tell her anything."  
Taylor rolled her eyes.  
Troy looked at Chad, "That was close."  
"Way close."

--

Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Amanda were back.  
"Amanda wants to play dolls," Sharpay explained.  
"Apparently, Troy always refuses to play with poor Amanda," Zeke added.  
"Oh, that's nice Amanda, make me look like the bad guy. How many of you play Barbies with your little sister?" Troy pointed out.  
Ryan raised his hand. Everyone stared because they knew that Mr. and Mrs. Evans only had two children.

"Ryan!" Sharpay scolded.

"Well, it's true!" Ryan hushed her.

"DOLLS! DOLLS! DOLLS!" Amanda chanted, "Chad, Taylor, will you guys play?"  
Chad looked at Troy, "Only for a little while?"  
"Oh, come on, you hassle me about my singing thing and now you are playing dolls?" Troy seemed jealous. Chad was his best friend, NOT Amanda's.

"Troy, it's not like we are watching Barney!" Kelsi commented.

"It's pretty close..." He answered.

"Troy, you're overreacting..." Zeke told him.

"Zeke, you're a sixteen-year-old MALE and you're playing with Barbies. How could I not overreact?" Troy asked.

"I call the pink dress and shoes!" Ryan informed everyone.  
"You really are gay..." Troy responded.

"You're just jealous because I got the pink dress!" Ryan told him.

Troy looked at him, "You're serious? I'm going for a walk..."  
--

"Stupid Amanda. She knew what was suppose to happen tonight. So did Chad. And Taylor too! And now, they are all at my house playing with stupid dolls," Troy walked up to the school. He knew the secret was up to the roof that the janitors never locked so he could get up there at three in the morning if he wanted.

"They all knew. And then the call me jealous. Jealous of my little sis? Maybe a little. She ruined my plan. It was suppose to be my night to shine--" Troy was in the middle of a rant when someone else's voice interrupted his.

"No offense, but hasn't this whole week been your night to shine? Basketball MVP...Lead in the Musical...All those girls chasing after you..." It was Gabriella.

"Gabriella! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of them playing with Barbies?" Troy asked startled.

"Nah, Barbies aren't my thing..." Gabriella answered.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked.

"She's cute you know..." Gabriella said, avoiding the question.  
"Who?" Troy asked.  
"Amanda," Gabriella answered.  
"Oh, yeah..." Troy agreed sarcastically, "She's a real bundle of joy."  
"See, this is why I'm glad I don't have a sibling," Gabriella told him, "Sibling Rivalry at its finest."

Troy smiled. At least Gabriella understood.

"I have a question though..." Gabriella told him.

"Ok, shoot," Troy told her.

"What did Amanda ruin?" Gabriella asked.  
"What?" Then he realized what he was saying before Gabriella came or before he thought she came, "Oh, just this little thing that was suppose to happen..."  
"What was it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't answer.  
"Troy? Are you hidden something?" Gabriella asked, oblivious.

"I was going to ask you something..." Troy started, "But the night has been ruined..."  
"Troy the night isn't over yet...tell me?" Gabriella pleaded.  
He looked at her for a second and then agreed.

"Gabriella, I've been wanting to tell you this for--" He started but was interrupted by someone's lips against his.  
After awhile, the two broke apart.

"Is that want you wanted to tell me?" Gabriella asked.  
"Exactly. Do you, um, wanna dance?" Troy asked.

"With what music?" Gabriella asked.  
"_Livin' in my own World_

_Didn't understand,"_ While singing, Troy let out his hand,

"_That anything could happen_

_When you take a Chance..."_

They sang and danced to the rest of the Start of Something New. At the end, Gabriella and Troy sat down and Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.  
"Remind me to thank your sister," She answered.

"Why?" Troy asked.  
"She was the one who finally convinced me you like me back," Gabriella confessed, "I don't think I ever would have told you if it wasn't for her."  
Troy laughed, "I guess I shouldn't consider selling Amanda on E bay then..."

A/N: End. Please review. Also for information of High School Musical 2, go to my profile it has the link. :)


End file.
